1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alerting systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for alerting an aircrew of terrorist activities occurring in a cabin of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,078 to Cordina et al. (Cordina) discusses the threat of terrorism confronting commercial aviation. Cordina discloses a system for cabin crew members to alert the cockpit crew members of any terrorist activities occurring in the cabin. The system is a secure, wireless method of communicating with pilots through the use of a handheld personal alert unit having a plurality of buttons. The buttons enable a flight attendant to send coded messages to the cockpit. Although Cordina is a very effective first step in providing an alternate communication link between flight attendants and pilots, a system is needed which enables the flight attendant to more expeditiously and covertly signal the cockpit with more detailed text messaging of terrorist activity or any dangerous activity occurring in the cabin.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a system and method which provides a voice activated alert from cabin crew members to pilots within a cockpit when a dangerous incident is occurring. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.